


The Book of Urabrask

by The_Foxwolf



Category: Magic: The Gathering, New Phyrexia - Fandom, Phyrexia - Fandom
Genre: Mirrodin | New Phyrexia, New Phyrexia, phyrexia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Foxwolf/pseuds/The_Foxwolf
Summary: This is the collection of the teachings of the Urabrask. Herein you will find the Unseen's musings, ponderings, and teachings.
Come. Let me show you the Glory of Phyrexia. Come and be Compleat.





	

The Phyrexian Orthodoxy  
   
The Book of Urabrask  
Chapter 1

1) Let us begin by talking about gifts. What is the grandest gift someone can receive?  
2) A hint: It if a gift that cannot be given. I speak, of course, of freedom.  
3) For yes, even in Phyrexia we value and cherish freedom.  
4) What is freedom? There are many answers given by those with the freedom to claim to know the answer. But freedom is best defined by those who do not have freedom.  
5) Here on New Phyrexia we can see this in play as the futile resistance flails against the inexorable tide of perfection.  
6) Freedom is the ability to sleep at night without worrying if you will wake up the next day.  
7) Freedom is the ability is the ability to sleep at night without worrying if tomorrow you will have food or employment.  
8) Freedom is the ability to wake up do as you please without having being told what to do.  
9) Freedom is the ability to be exactly who you want to be without restrictions from without.  
10) All of these are things that the Mirrian resistance must fight. Meanwhile, those of us that have been blessed with the Glistening Oil sleep with no such worries. Phyrexia provides safety. Comfort. Employment. Nourishment. A place in the Great Work where all are pleased to be and work willingly without oppression.  
11) You might assume that these conditions are easy to meet. You are wrong.  
12) Suppose an injury prevents you from fulfilling employment. Suppose you anger someone without knowing. Suppose your time is not yours to spend on being yourself and must be spent slaving away beneath an employer to produce a product that is not yours to claim.  
13) Phyrexia does not have employers. It has niches. A place where we all belong where are all pleased to serve. It is not employment. It is a home.  
14) If your definition of freedom involves you worrying about any of these things then you have been fooled and led astray by those who have the freedom to tell you what freedom looks like.  
15) On Phyrexia, there is only truth. Lies only lead to inefficiency. Honesty. Truth. Those are the reality of Phyrexia.  
16) So long as you must spend your every day ensuring you will survive another day, so long as you must spend your every day working for another who will take the fruits of your labors for themselves, then you are not and cannot be free.  
17) You can be certain that those who truly have freedom will argue endlessly with you, to convince you that you do have freedom. Great stories of struggle and strife and competition against ever oppressive foes they will tell. Then, using these anecdotal instances, they will claim that anyone can achieve freedom.  
18) Even a fool who spends a moment thinking about that will realize how incredulous that claim is. If but only one member of the bottom of the sociological mountain is able to climb to the top, then the top will shout from the mountain top how wonderful it is that the bottom can rise.  
19) But think for a moment how many stone rest at the top of the mountain. If even one stone is added, the mountain top will know it immediately.  
20) Now think of the mountain bottom and the number of stones there. If a single stone leaves, the mountain bottom will take no notice.  
21) All the while, the mountain top will exclaim that beauty of the mountain and point at the newest stone as proof of how freedom is for everyone.  
22) But the bottom of the mountain doesn’t see it. It cannot. The difference of the loss of a single stone is no indicator that it a future of the rest of the stones.  
23) Those at the top of the sociological mountain will argue that if every stone at the bottom were able to rise to the top the mountain would collapse.  
24) This is true. It would. But the stones at the bottom of the mountain could care less, as they weren’t at the top anyways.  
25) At first glance this may seem to indicate chaos or needless destruction. But take a moment and consider what it would mean if the mountain top crumbled on top of the mountain bottom. What would be left after the dust settles?  
26) The stones at the top of the mountain would claim that nothing but rubble would be left.  
27) Despite all their time at the heights of the mountain, the stones at the top never could see the bigger picture.  
28) If the mountain crumbled, yes there would be rubble. But what would be left would be a plateau. A high place where the every stone is equally free.  
29) Freedom is not a gift that can be given. But it is he greatest gift that can be received. And what is not given can be taken.  
30) Freedom is a gift. A glorious gift that should never be withheld, for doing so is a crime unlike any other.  
31) There is a false belief that by granting freedom, on has less of it for themselves.  
32) Phyrexia grants freedom to all at no price to Phyrexia itself.  
33) As I said earlier, those who have freedom are the least equipped to define it. As such. Those with freedom lose sight of what freedom is.  
34) On Phyrexia, all have access to freedom. As such, all have access enough to freedom to be able to define it as there are none without it.  
35) What once stood for the ability to be yourself has become the desire to have what others do not.  
36) Such is the natural law of those who must compete for resources. On Phyrexia all have the exact amount of resources they need. Phyrexia knows no such selfishness. We share what we have freely with all. To no one is the Glistening Oil denied.


End file.
